


Они приходят к нему

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Drama, Decembrists Revolt (1825) - Freeform, Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Mysticism, Russian Empire, Visions in dreams, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Перед смертью Николай Первый видит повешенных декабристов и ещё кое-что.Идея взята у Диккенса.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Союз спасения 2021: внеконкурс





	Они приходят к нему

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

_ Они _ приходят к нему.  
Не в первый раз, но впервые - все пятеро.

Привыкший скрывать любое недомогание, будь оно физического или душевного рода, скрывать всё, что составляло обыкновенные слабости людские, он никому никогда не рассказывал о том, что любая головная боль вызывала еще и приступ удушья, и в эти моменты он видел  _ их _ .

В Италии, во время болезни, он мог иногда поклясться на Святом Писании, что среди хлопочущих вокруг него стоит один из этих покойников и молча смотрит, будто сквозь него, куда-то в дали, человеческому взору недоступные. Стоит и смотрит, и дышит, как живой. И на шее у него - черная борозда, и верёвка лежит на ключицах, словно воротник.

Николай не смел отводить взгляда, и потому морок исчезал также легко, как и появлялся, ибо нельзя помазаннику божьему страшиться последствий собственных поступков (без сомнения, правильных).

В нём уже очень давно не было малодушной растерянности, страха, сожаления - до этой проклятой телеграммы, которую он получил, уже будучи нездоров. И тут он вдруг ощутил слабость такого рода, которую раньше не знал.

Сомнения сдавили его, на его волю словно одели кандалы, в груди стало тяжело, и лихорадка, словно дикий зверь из засады, набросилась на него и привела с собой  _ их _ .

Нельзя бояться. Императору - в особенности.

Но ему было страшно проводить ночи и дни в странном забытьи, и быть всё время не одному, не с близкими, не с лекарями, а -  _ с ними _ . Они не говорили ни слова, только наблюдали за ним, и Николай знал, что он ничего не может сделать, в них чувствовалась неотвратимость, которая бывает в наводнениях и лесных пожарах.

А потом они наконец заговорили.  
Сначала - между собой, и их голоса сливались в единый гул, и он не мог ничего разобрать, хоть чувствовал: пятеро повешенных говорят о нём.

\- Не о вас, - повернулся к нему тот, единственный иноверец из них, Пестель, - Мы говорим о России.

Дерзкая реплика чуть не подняла его с постели, но тело заломило, и он снова лег, а они, тем временем, подошли ближе.  
Тогда они казались ему совсем не юными, даже наоборот. А сейчас они были младше его сына. Младше же? Но глаза, глаза - как у стариков, что производило впечатление потустороннее, дикое, неправильное и пугало больше шрамов на шеях и мертвенной, цвета лунного камня, кожи.  
Он вздрогнул.

Самое отчаянное лицо, самые древние глаза были у самого юного из них.  И когда он заговорил, голос его был холоден и жесток.

\- Впрочем, говоря о России, нельзя не говорить о вас. Вы сделали всё, чтобы жизнь в ней шла по вашим правилам, и вы несёте за это ответственность, о которой так беспокоились.

\- Мишель, - сказал ему другой, тёмноглазый, положив руку на плечо словно успокаивая, - тише, тише. Ничему уже не помочь. Ни ему, ни нам, ни России. Будут другие, они будут страшнее нас, лучше нас, отчаяннее нас.

\- Кто другие? - потребовал Николай ответа.

Мишель Бестужев-Рюмин рассмеялся зло и горько.

\- Те, кто не будут бояться. Те, кто будут готовы на гораздо большее, чем мы. Те, кого вы боялись и видели в нас. Вы же их и породили, своим страхом и своим контролем!

\- Не только же. И история может пойти по другому пути, у людей всегда остаётся возможность изменить своё будущее, да и как не верить в Россию? Как в неё не верить? - возразил ему Муравьев-Апостол.

\- А всегда ли хватает одной лишь веры? - это уже говорил третий, кажется, поэт. - Вера без делания - пустопорожная вещь. Бессмысленная. Мы могли сколько угодно верить, но делали - недостаточно, и поэтому ничего не вышло. А впрочем, важно ли, чего мы желали? Того мы не получили.

Рылеев смотрел на него, но не как смотрят на врага, готовясь к битве, а словно он был нашкодившим ребёнком: смотри, дитя, что ты натворил, какой беспорядок устроил.

\- Наказание умному человеку - видеть плоды своих дурных дел, так что полно, господа… - четвертый, Пестель, тоже развернулся к нему, - Больно видеть, на какие цели вы использовали данный вам ум, больно видеть куда вы привели вверенных вашему попечению. Вы убили нас, вы сослали наших соратников, но главное - вы не воспользовались нашими трудами, испугавшись. И эта ваша трусость… Я прощаю вам свою смерть, я прощаю вам горе моих родителей, я не могу вам простить убийства будущего. Знаете, каким бы оно могло быть?

\- Не имею представления.

\- Так представьте же…

Николай вдруг очутился на Невском проспекте, рядом шёл Пестель. Он оглядывался по сторонам. Совершенно другие моды, экипажи и вывески явственно показывали ему, что перед ним была не его столица, а её сестрица. Навстречу им спешила молодая женщина в вычурном платье, из-под странной шляпки торчали ее волосы, как будто коротко остриженные с боков.

\- Вера! Вера, подожди! - крикнул кто-то, и она обернулась.

Николай с удивлением наблюдал, как ее догнала вроде бы тоже женщина, но отчего-то в шароварах и мужском сюртуке. Люди смотрели на неё неодобрительно, но она не обращала на них никакого внимания. 

\- Почему тебя не было вчера у Ивановых, как обещалась? Обсуждали отсутствие избирательных прав, а тебе всегда есть что сказать на эту тему…

\- Можно подумать, эти разговоры к чему-то приведут.

\- Пятьдесят лет назад получилось.

\- У военных. А мы пока всего лишь курсистки. Чтобы нас слушали, нужно выучиться хорошенько и иметь авторитет, а нам и высшее образование еле-еле разрешили.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? Просто ждать, пока нам дадут наши права?

\- Для начала, дорогая Софья - сравняться по знаниям с теми, кто учится в университетахи и академиях. Чтобы аргумент о нашей неспособности решать любые задачи оказался несостоятельным. 

\- Кстати, ты видела в Петербургских ведомостях критику на новый план правительства о кавказских территориях?

\- Который предлагается на замену Пестелевскому? Видела, но мнения пока не имею.

\- Я не удивлюсь, если в поддержку этого плана выступит Трубецкой. Пока он жив, он будет выступать против планов Пестеля, даже если тот уже несколько лет как мёртв. Хотя у нас вчера завязался об этом спор с Игнатием...

Юные женщины в странных одеждах удалялись по улице, шумно обсуждая политику, и это казалось настолько неженственным, грубым и неприятным, что Николая передернуло. 

\- Многие перемены случились бы на тридцать лет раньше, - сказал Пестель задумчиво. - Тридцать лишних лет на то, чтобы развиваться, а не сдерживать ход истории и общественный прогресс. Целых тридцать лет, целая иная страна…

\- Я лишь только вижу двух наглых девчонок, которым зачем-то позволено учиться в университете, а они публично обсуждают вопросы, которые не их ума дело. Женщины предназначены для другого!

Пестель насмешливо на него покосился, словно он знал что-то такое, чего не знал Николай.

Вокруг него снова стояли пятеро висельников.

\- Мне в том будущем места не было, - сказал он без малейшей вопросительной интонации.

\- Вы от него отказались еще в самом начале вашего царствования, вы были слишком напуганы и слишком уперты… - ответил ему Пестель.

\- По правде сказать, государем вы были неважным, но отцом оказались гораздо лучшим, - заметил Муравьев-Апостол и усмехнулся своим мыслям. - Вашим детям вы дали больше любви и свободы, чем вашим подданным.

\- Это не уберегло некоторых из них от их судьбы, - спокойно заметил Рылеев. - Вашего наследника Александра, например. Смотрите, этот финал вы заложили для него сами. 

Николай, словно по мановению руки, уже стоял на набережной, впереди показалась императорская карета, узнаваемая по количеству и униформе сопровождающих всадников. Его взгляд вдруг упал на замотанную в шаль девушку, стоявшую на углу. Он узнал её - Софья из предыдущего видения, и хотел было спросить у Рылеева, что она тут делает. В этот момент она взмахнула рукой, подавая знак, и молодой человек, словно ниоткуда взявшийся, что-то бросил под ноги лошадям.

Раздался взрыв. Карету подбросило вверх и вбок, но сидящие внутри не пострадали, не повезло лишь окружавшим карету казакам. Потом и з кареты выбрался его сын, постаревший, ставший ещё более похожим на него самого. «Зачем он вышел?» - успел подумать Николай.   
Раздался второй взрыв. В мутном дыму ничего нельзя было рассмотреть, и Николай в страшном волнении кинулся вперёд, позабыв, что все это лишь видения.

Картина, открывшаяся его взору, оказалась поистине ужасающей. У его сына были раздроблены ноги, кровь из ран била фонтаном прямо на тротуар. Но Николай ничего не мог сделать, он был лишь безмолвным свидетелем, и это разрывало сердце, эта боль была хуже физической, боль от собственного бездействия.

Он любил своих детей, да, он был грешен во многом, но к ним он питал самую искреннюю привязанность, помня, как ему самому недоставало родительской любви, в этом отношении он старался дать им все, что было в его силах.

Господи, какая жестокая пытка - смотреть и понимать, что его ребёнку больно. Что он умирает. 

\- Почему они не перевяжут ему раны? - сказал он вслух и не заметил этого. - Ему надо перевязать раны, он же, он же…

\- Он умрёт во дворце, – сказал Рылеев холодно. 

Николай обернулся на него, и понял, что он снова в комнате, а не снаружи.

\- Теперь мы в расчёте. Я не видел своей дочери взрослой, потому что вы меня повесили, что ж, зато вы видели смерть вашего сына.

\- Мой сын… За что, за что его убили… и убили так жестоко?

Он не мог перестать видеть эту картину, кровь, дым, обескураженных людей вокруг, и тех преступников… Среди них была женщина, что может побудить женщину к такому чудовищному злодейству? Господи, его сын всё же слишком добр, слишком мягок, слишком лучше его, чтобы править этой суровой страной…

Пятеро смотрели на него безо всякого сочувствия.

\- Наши семьи просили вас о помиловании...

\- За меня тоже просили.

\- И за меня.

\- И за меня.

\- Даже за меня, - впервые раздался голос Каховского. - Все ждали, что вы проявите милосердие, а вы выбрали жестокость. И тогда, и потом. Давить искры свободы не только в России, но и по всей Европе, узнать, что это было безуспешно, для этого ли вы вступили на престол? Оставить в России рабов, оставить сыну такое стыдное наследство, в этом ли был смысл вашего царствования? Своими удушающим порядками вы так измучили людей, что маятник качнулся в обратную сторону, и России уже не миновать смут и крушения всего, что вы считали ее основой.

\- Россия… что такое Россия без государя, без крепкой власти! - вскинулся Николай и вдруг понял, что стоит буквально среди них, и страх объял его: а не умер ли он уже? Не будет ли его посмертие таким вечно - видеть их рядом, слышать их упреки и поношения.

\- Особенность пути России заключается лишь в том, что этот путь слишком долго выбирали те, которые в эту особенность верили, - Бестужев-Рюмин был резок, как бывает резок луч света, бьющий в глаза из темноты.

\- Нет, - ответил Николай, - я был тогда прав, но я должен был быть ещё жёстче. Не проявлять ни жалости, ни мягкосердечия ни к кому, вылечить эту либеральность, и тогда…

\- Вы так и не научились признавать свои ошибки, - повернулся к нему Муравьев-Апостол. - Научились только лучше врать, и, прежде всего - врать самому себе. Сколько ложных надежд вы раздарили людям? У скольких эту надежду украли? Родилось целое поколение жестокосердечных циников и трусов, которым негде и некуда было применить себя на пользу Отечеству, потому что смелых вы боялись и преследовали. Даже сейчас, практически при смерти, вы боитесь правды: что вы всю жизнь ошибались. И эта ваша слабость, которую вы всегда считали своею силою, что она сделала с Россией?

\- А вы признаете их сами? Свои ошибки, свои слабости? Вы все готовы были сдавать друг друга, ваши обиды друг на друга стали важнее вашей же победы. Я помню наши разговоры, я помню, - парировал Николай. 

Этой риторикой - эгоистичной, притворяющейся правдивой, а на деле принадлежащей вовсе не вышним силам - его не сбить с пути истинного. Бунтовщики искушали его, как тот самый первый бунтовщик, из-за которого человечество было изгнано из Рая.

\- Признаём. Наша вина в том, что каждый из нас был готов служить своему Отечеству, мы все были его преданными сынами, и были им - и вами - преданы. Мы совершили ошибку, поверив в то, что сможем донести до вас наши чаяния и вы поймете наши истинные цели. Никто из нас за себя не боялся. Только за Россию. А вы боялись за себя, думая, что боитесь за Россию, что Россия - это вы. И не вам нас судить.

Сергей Муравьев-Апостол отвернулся, но, поймав взгляд Бестужева, улыбнулся ему, а тот улыбнулся ему в ответ, одобряя эту дерзкую речь, и продолжил за товарищем:

\- Вам бы родиться в другое время, когда ваше упрямство, уверенность в богоизбранности, жестокость и готовность не управлять, а служить были бы на своём месте. Но вы случайно став императором, сделали то, что сделали.

\- Я не мог поступить иначе, - твёрдо ответил Николай. - Я не из тех, кто...

\- Мы знаем, поверьте. Иначе бы мы к вам не приходили, - сдержанно сказал Пестель. - Вы умны ровно настолько, чтобы считать себя знающим, сильны ровно настолько, чтобы бояться проявить слабость, и не мы вам судьи, не мы… И вы нам тоже не судья.

Он вздохнул и отвёл глаза, словно зная уже, что его слова не достигают своей цели, и Николай возрадовался, что устоял.

Рылеев поймал его взгляд:

\- Попрощайтесь с родными, не всем из нас это было позволено. А дальше… Узнаете сами. И не от нас.

\- Когда будете задыхаться, может быть поймёте, как мы себя чувствовали, - сказал Бестужев-Рюмин.

\- А может быть, вам будет не до того. Когда воздуха мало, мысли в голову приходят разные, - добавил Муравьев-Апостол.

\- Мы будем вас ждать, - просто сказал Каховский.

Они все еще были в комнате, даже когда туда зашли люди, его врачи и приближенные, и эти бунтовщики почему-то казались такими же, если не более живыми, чем остальные. Они и были, - вдруг понял он, - были живы - в вечности. Он смотрел на сына, обреченного на страшную смерть и не мог найти в себе сил предупредить его, потом схватил руку жены, она и дети, вот что важно, он сказал им и внукам жить дружно, а Варенька, нет, не зовите Вареньку... 

Смерть была слишком близко, они, бунтовщики, стояли слишком близко, он был к ним слишком близко. Как же тяжко дышать. Сколько напрасно раньше он дышал, если бы знал придержал воздуха себе на смертный час. Горло стянуло как удавкой, сильней, сильней, или это сын держит его, пытается удержать. Кто держит верёвку: неужто они? И кто это рядом с ними, что это за люди? Тоже бунтовщики? Лица, лица, сливались все в одно, в белизну, в черноту, комната рябила, словно фантом. И семья всё дальше, а эти бунтовщики, ближе, ближе, и мысли всё странней и странней, или он просто раньше не мог думать так, пока не узнал, что ему так сильно нужен воздух, свободно проходящий в грудь. Свободно. Они тоже задыхались, задыхались без него. А умеет ли он еще дышать? Разве он когда-то дышал полной грудью? Нужно сказать что-то важное, а ему нужен воздух, но его все меньше. Бунтовщики знали, они дышали, будучи мёртвыми, а он ещё жив, но задыхается. Воздуха, воздуха, воздуха бы! Вот чего им хотелось! Вот, что всем нужно - воздух! Нет ничего крепче воздуха, потому что без него нет ничего. За воздух нужно держаться крепко. Держи крепко его, Саша, держи крепко...


End file.
